Test Week
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: <html><head></head>[Punk!Levi x Tall!Reader] [AU]</html>


COLLEGE. What more was there to say? Anyone asking you the question "how's life" new exactly what you meant just with that one, dreaded word: college. You hated it, yet you were obligated to attend to proceed onward with your life. It made you want to tear out every hair follicle, yet you needed to go for your desired career. You were forced into taking classes you despised and enjoyed, but both overloaded you with assignments and projects that it didn't matter. Sometimes, it felt like you were merely studying to pass an exam rather than actually learn something. It transformed you from a chipper student to a loathsome hermit, grouchy and disgusted with everything, seeking comfort in only coffee and any other delicious foods that brought you instant joy before it immediately depleted upon finishing it.

This was your life now. No fun, no social interactions and a constant crick in your neck.

It was a dark and stormy night when you spent another late night hanging your head over your notes and textbook. Another exam awaited you the next sunrise, and you sure as hell weren't going to fail. Changing major was definitely not something you'd recommend to anyone, taking seemingly millions of hours to catch up, but you knew you'd be much happier with this decision.

The process was just torture.

Groaning loudly, you rolled your neck, earning a loud pop from the tense joints. Your eyes shifted over to the clock: 1 AM. This wasn't unusual. During test weeks, you were lucky to be in bed by three. Sighing deeply, you rose from your desk table and hobbled to the kitchen to grab another cup of coffee.

Suddenly, your doorbell rang.

You immediately jolted from impending drowsiness. Any other time of the day, you would have answered the door like a normal person. Just walked up and opened the stupid thing. But, one in the morning? You immediately snatched the nearest kitchen knife and crept towards the door. A knock came again. This time, terror gripped your limbs. Swallowing the lump in your throat, you stared through the peep hole:

You saw nothing at first. Glancing left and right, you still saw nothing. Then, you glanced down and spotted a mop of black hair barely skimming your line of sight. It was none other than your punkass boyfriend, Levi Ackerman. With tattoos decorating his arms and piercings in his ears, he lived by his own rules and gave no fucks to what anyone said about him.

You were no different. He would come up to your apartment at the ungodly hours of the morning if he damn well pleased.

With a sigh, you opened the door to find the short man, dressed in a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants, with arms folded, and a rather pissed expression.

You scratched the back of your head. "Um, hi-"

"Where the fuck have you been?"

You let out a sharp exhale as you moved aside allowing him to enter. "It's test week. I've been studying."

He promptly made his way to your desk, surveying the scattered text books, notes, papers and pencils. After shutting the door behind you, you returned to the kitchen to continue brew your coffee.

"What kind of stupidass girlfriend are you? Never saying a thing?"

Your heart sunk. It was true. You had a tendency to crawl into your hole in the wall without a word. But, being a junior and changing your major, you felt the pressure more than ever this year. As much as you wanted to keep your relationship with Levi, you wondered if it was best. You hated how angry he got when you never called. But, on the other hand, he could be so sweet, understanding of you when he himself was so misunderstood. He honestly needed a more attentive girlfriend.

Someone better than you...

After pouring your coffee and preparing it to your content, you shuffled back to your desk, avoiding eye contact with his cold, blue ones. You placed the mug on your desk.

"Well?" he half-growled. "You just gonna sit there?"

"Levi, I'm sorry," you held your arms. "I'm pressured. I'm stressed. I've got too much to do, and I didn't want to burden you. I have no excuses other than these." suppressed emotions began revealing themselves through little salty droplets. "I'm sorry for being a shitty girlfriend."

His eyes softened. He could ever stay even the slightest bit annoyed when you shed tears. With a small eye roll, Levi walked up to you and snaked his arms around your waist. His chin resting on your chest forced you to look right into his face. Though he was shorter than you, he possessed more strength than any guy you ever came across. His embrace brought just as much and even more security than a man twice his size.

"Hey," he whispered, pecking your lips gently. "Sorry for being a dick. I was just worried about you."

You sniffled in reply.

"I mean, you fucking disappeared. What was I supposed to think?" he took a thumb and rubbed the tears off your cheeks. "Don't cry."

Once more, you glanced down at him, the slant of his brows, his occasionally lip biting all indicating his nervousness, his tight grip around you. Damn, how you managed to survive this long without your midget thug boyfriend was unknown to you. With a little smile, you wrapped your arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Levi," you said in his hear, earning a hum of approval. "I love you , you know?"

He grunted. "Then, fucking call me when you're overloaded with tests."

You laughed and faced him, allowing you to brush your lips against yours. "I will. You can help me keep sane."

He arched an eyebrow. "Stress relief, huh?"

You blinked, realizing the hole you just dug yourself into. "Oh no, you don't. Not right now!" he sauntered towards you, a devilish smirk planted on his thin lips. "It is early in the morning!"

Before you pivoted to bolt, he snatched your wrist. Soon, you were dangling over his shoulder, being dragged to your bedroom.

"Put me down!" you laughed, beating his back.

"Cut it out," he replied. "I'm gonna help you relieve your stress, you stupidass."

He flopped you on your bed and crawled on top of you, pinning you down. Though you struggled against him, it was obviously half-hearted. Still grinning, you said,

"Get off me, you midget bastard."

"Tch, shut up and kiss me, long one."


End file.
